Rollaro Story
by xolove1018
Summary: Nick has been suspicious of Amanda's behavior lately. This is a story of how he finds out what she is up to and all the events that take place afterwards! Rated M for language and future smut!


**Very first story here, let me know how you like it!:) Just some clarifications, this doesn't take place before or after any certain episode, so if the characters seem out of place in the timeline that is because I'm going more by the characters' backgrounds than the actual TV show sequence. What I can tell you without giving stuff away: Olivia is a sergeant, Nick and Maria are divorced and she lives in LA with Zara, And Carisi is not in this! Yes, Rollaro are already seeing each other, but no one at SVU knows yet!**

 **I do not own Law and Order:SVU or any of the characters!**

It was the end of the day at the SVU office. Fin, Nick and Amanda were clearing up their desks and finishing up the last bit of paper work.

"Good job today guys, it's been a long week. Go home and enjoy your weekend. That's an order," Olivia winked to them as she locked the door to her office.

"Copy that, Sarge!" The team yelled back.

"What's your plans for this weekend?" Fin asked.

Nick replied, "I was supposed to go to LA for the weekend to see Zara, but Maria needed to push it back a couple weeks," a little bit of anger flushed through him as he recalls the argument with Maria, "So as of now nothing," he smirked to himself a little. He and Amanda have been spending a lot of time together the last couple months. Usually they meet at each others house for dinner and then spend the night. Suspicion has been rising up within him for a couple weeks though, she randomly bails on the plans and he doesn't hear from her all night till the next morning, and then when he does see her the next morning she looks, well... a mess. Her hair is going 20 different directions, she looks tired, and she sometimes mentions how she wakes up with sore muscles. As bad as that sounds though, he can't help but to think no matter how she looks she always looks beautiful to him.

Amanda breaks his thoughts, "I'm probably just going to hang out with Frannie, I've felt bad, with all the investigations we had this week, I never got to take her for a walk," Fin raises his eyebrows at this.

The group is interrupted by a phone ringing, "I'll get this one guys," Nick volunteers and walks across the room to the phone.

Fin gives Amanda a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Amanda are you... you know... staying out of trouble?" Fin asks concerned.

She gives a little bit of a snort, "Yes, dad, I promise."

"Okay, well you know if you need anything you can come to me," he gives her reassurance. "I know Fin," she smiles back. Fin was the first coworker she became friends with, and their bond has never broken. She still feels bad about not telling him that her and Nick have been getting closer, but they've decided to keep it quiet for awhile.

Nick returns back from the phone, "It was just Dunder Mifflin asking about the paper supply for the office, I don't know why we still do business with them, that guy Michael sounds like a nut," Fin had already left and Nick looks at Amanda with a seductive smile, "Do you want to come over tonight? We can order in, Chinese, your favorite."

Amanda blushes at the thought of what goes on when they have their sleepovers, but she soon loses the emotion in her face when she realizes she can't. She touches Nick's arm, "I'm sorry, I can't tonight, but definitely tomorrow!" Nicks smiles fades off, "Uh- yeah sure that's fine."

Amanda questions him, "Everything okay?" Nick brushed it off, "Yeah everything is good." They step into the elevator and Amanda plants a kiss on his lips. Nick moves into her and caresses her face as the kiss deepens, but they break apart once the elevator opens. Actually, everything is not good. Nick knows something is off, almost as if he does not trust this situation. It's not the type of mistrust when you feel like someone is seeing someone else behind your back like he had with Maria, but more that he doesn't trust that Amanda is telling him everything. She goes to her GA meetings, but never on a Friday night. Nick contemplates on asking her, but he decides not to. He knows if he wants something more with her he needs to calm the dad role with her.

It's 9:30pm and Nick is laying in his bed wide awake. He looks to his right where Amanda would usually be and can't help but miss her and the way she snugs her face into his chest and intertwines their legs. He gets up out of bed and puts on some running gear, he sighs, "Might as well make the best of it if I'm not sleeping tonight." He also grabs his badge and gun just incase.

The cool New York air feels good as it runs over his face and through his hair. Nicks been running for a good hour and a half and still feels like he can just keep going. A noise catches his attention, "Girl, what do you think you doing?"

"Whatchu mean, he is mine!"

"I don't think so!" Nick witnesses two ladies getting in each other's faces in front of a low end, dirty strip club. The girls are getting in each other's faces and starting to shove each other backwards.

Nick runs over with his badge up, "Hey, hey girls! Police! Is there a problem here?"

The brunette looks at the blonde, "Yes officer she is the problem!"

The blonde exclaims back, "She can't just to my man like that-" the blonde is cut off by Nicks hearing as soon as he hears a cry coming from inside the strip club. He doesn't know if he should go in, but then the cries become screams, "Get off of me, let go!" It's a woman. He runs in past the bouncer showing his badge, he looks around searching for where the cries are coming from.

The place is pretty dark with a lot of neon lights and a big stage with 4 poles on it. The cries are coming from up on stage where he spots a man from the crown tugging on a red headed dancers ankle, "Come on baby, show me more!" He tugs harder on the dancers shoe, "Get off of me you sick, bastard!" Nick spots the front of the stage where it's all taking place, without even thinking he runs to the front of the stage, "NYPD! She said to get off of her!" Nick takes the guy by the back of the shirt and slams him to the ground. He looks up and grabs the dancer to lead her out of the back exit.

He knows that sweet peach smell. The feeling of that petite small arm, he looks into the dancers face. That nose, that face shape, those bright blue eyes. Nicks stomach drops as his body fills with anger, "Rollins!?"

 **So what could Amanda be possibly doing in a strip club, hiding her identity with a wig, dancing on stage? Leave me your guesses, it could maybe give me some ideas!**


End file.
